Kurotsuno
Kurotsuno (ク ロ ツ ノ) is the main protagonist of Obsolete Dream. She is a demon girl and Sullivan's daughter. Appearance Kurotsuno has long, straight gray hair and bangs. She wears a simple black vest and tie over a plain white collared shirt. She also wears a black pleated skirt as well as thigh high socks and boots. Her eyes are yellow, and her sclera is black. Her demon horns are mismatching, one is gray with three black stripes while the other has many geometric shapes and is pure black with white circles. Personality Kurotsuno is a quiet and serious girl. She does, however, get enraged when her father, Sullivan, is annoying her, as she claims to not miss him and is constantly calling him a pest. She almost never shows expression. She sometimes is called "rebel", mostly by Hanten, and prefers to do things solo, such as going out in the second chapter. She seems to really love OCHO chocolate, as she was upset that they were sold out, and was willing to kill a white bird for Chlomaki since she had the last bag in stock. Sullivan stated in Chapter 4 that Kurotsuno used to be much nicer before. Also, it's seems she hates crows. Background She was formally a human named Olivia that used to like her dad. Hates being called that name now, which Sullivan keeps doing. How she turned into a demon is unknown. There has been a theory that she's related to Kcalb, as they both like the moon and chocolate. Appearances Kurotsuno makes a small cameo in Mogeko Castle. She appeared in several rooms throughout the game, searching for her lost cellphone. Relationships Obsolete Dream Cast *Sullivan - Father. Has a bad relationship with. * Hanten - Close friend * Met - Friend * Jork - Admirer * Chlomaki - Appears to be an acquaintance Trivia *She seems to dislike crows. Her father can turn into one, but it's unknown if she can become a full crow, or only grow crow wings. *In Chapter 5, Met stated that Kurotsuno is scary and dangerous on full moons. *She likes moon-watching and OCHO chocolate. *She can throw knives, materialize a spear out of thin air, grow a pair of feathery wings, and summon things from her blood. Quotes *"I've got a feeling... something bad will happen today." *"Quiet. Sacrifices must be made for my chocolate." *"What do I care....." (Mogeko Castle Bonus Room) Gallery bio_Kurotsuno.png|''Kurotsuno's Mogeko Castle bio'' Char Kurotsuno.png|''Kurotsuno's in-game portrait in Mogeko Castle'' FSolYWF.png AG26gW8HaNvA.png 482 2.png|''Sullivan is such a scaredy cat'' Junk2l.png Junk5h.png Junk5l.png Junk12l.png Junk11h.png Junk11i.png Junk9f.png Junk7j.png Junk17f.png Junk19l.png Act2.gif 287.png 402.png 1049.png DG8ILTA.png m371.png 899.png 888.png 852.png 1070.png|''Finish him!'' 50.png 107.png 144.png 1060.png 1379237403628_middle.png eiSop54ZsG8.jpg Calendar2.png K-yyok.gif|Kurotsuno with the other protagonists in a Funamusea banner Halloween13.png 74938.png 133.png|''The Obsolete Dream cast'' 316.png|''Kurotsuno with Maekami and Female!Maekami'' 960.png|''Male Kurotsuno and Male Hanten'' 933.png Kuroandmae.jpeg ZkssS4F5PTY.jpg 1399209417602_ahFzfmlsbHVzdC1ib29rLWhyZHIUCxILVGhyZWFkSW1hZ2UY3oDdAgw.jpg XNk_WThRjsM.jpg 6WS5r174tR0.jpg GZHK0BYqKhk.jpg 1379240397508_middle.png Parlor.png|Statue of Kurotsuno in Somewhat Strange Mogeko's room of Mogeko Castle _sRL4zFptXk.jpg 943.png Deep1.png References http://shockingeel.tumblr.com/post/98485330080/deep-sea-prisoner-character-infodump Category:Obsolete Dream Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Demon Category:Characters